First date
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a crush on kagome, when his friend Inuyasha calls her over, sesshoumaru ask her for a date, warning major ooc from sesshoumaru


**_beta by snowflakeeinalem_**

**_First date  
Song by blink - 182._**

Sesshoumaru watched his crush, Kagome, laugh with her friends. "Dude, just ask her out." Inuyasha said as the wind picked up his black hair. "Oh, easy for you to say. She's your girlfriend's cousin. Damn dude, I want to but what if she says no?" Sesshoumaru said as he watched Kagome say hello to another friend. Inuyasha thought of something and in a deep voice he shouted "Yo Kagome." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who hid behind a tree and felt a tap on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw Kagome.

"You called?" Kagome said in a soothing voice that made Sesshoumaru stutter like an idiot. "Um I'b ba um a gots to go." Sesshoumaru ran, leaving a confused Kagome behind. Sesshoumaru reached Inuyasha who was watching the whole thing and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You blew it dude! Can't you just ask her?" "Don't you ever and I mean ever do that again okay? Dude I almost had a heart attack. God, she was so beautiful! The way she talks and I look like a total spaz." Sesshoumaru slapped his head in realization that he did that.

"Dude, that was so embarrassing. Just ask her. Look, get her away from her friends and take her somewhere more private okay?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

Sesshoumaru waited till it was time to go home and saw Kagome walking to her car.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around and Sesshoumaru's palm started to feel moist. "Um I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me." Sesshoumaru crossed his fingers. Kagome smiled "Sure. How about we go out today?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, making Sesshoumaru's voice break "Um su(clears throat) sure." He said in a 'tough' voice. Kagome giggled and gave him her address.

Sesshoumaru ran home and started to go through his closet looking for something to wear. He couldn't find anything so grabbed a blue polo shirt. He went to the mirror and saw that his hair was too straight, he tried to ruffle it but damn thing just wouldn't listen. He went to his car and drove to the address that she gave him.

Sesshoumaru arrived feeling anxious. He saw Kagome come out of her house in a tight white shirt and blue jeans.

**In the car, I just can't wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date**

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a diner where they were dances and booths for you to sit in. He got out and opened the door for her. He reached for her hand and felt electricity pass through him. "Oh are we going to dance?" "Um I don't dance." He said nervously.

**Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**

Kagome looked at him and then his hair and took out a sticker that was on the shirt he he was wearing.

**Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**

'Oh I hope she doesn't think I am stupid not to dress myself well' He thought as he lead her in and sat down and ordered ood. It came and Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome who was staring back happily.

**I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**

Sesshoumaru thought of something to say and told her "You have a nice face." Sesshoumaru wanted to slap himself. Kagome giggled, knowing that he was nervous "Thank you, you have a nice face too." Kagome said, avoiding eye contact for she was also embarrassed. Sesshoumaru got his hamburger and took a bite but he squeezed it to hard and caused ketchup to stick to his lips. Kagome grabbed a fry and wiped it off causing Sesshoumaru to blush as she ate it.

**Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent some of their time talking to each other about school and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

They seemed to shine their brightess when she was happy. Kagome saw him looking at her and smiled leaving Sesshoumaru feeling like an idiot again.

**When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room**

Kagome heard her favorite song playing and looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru gulped. It was a good thing he knew how to slow dance.

**Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies.**

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to the floor and danced first a little far away and after a while closer with Kagome's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. They soon finished and Kagome looked at him and then saw the clock on the wall telling them it was time to go home.

Sesshoumaru took her hand and lead her back to the car. His thoughts were if she would let him kiss her. Her thoughts as well.

**I dreamt the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at her house and Sesshoumaru walked her to her door.

**Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever**

Kagome looked at him and he looked at her. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome was about to go in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned down to kiss her but ended up hitting both their heads. "Ow! I think you missed." Kagome said as she rubbed her head. Sesshoumaru was embarrassed.

**Let´s go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... let´s make... this night last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever**

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and said "This is how you do it." Kagome reached up and kissed him on the lips. Fireworks went off in Sesshoumaru's head and bell's where ringing in Kagome's head. Kagome stopped the kiss and opened her door. "Bye Sesshoumaru." She called out.

**Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever  
Forever,and ever... let´s make this last forever!**

Sesshoumaru walked to his car but stopped and shouted "I KISSED KAGOME WOO HOO." Kagome watched this from her window and smiled as Sesshoumaru jumped up, kicking his legs in the air and rushed to his car screaming over and over those exact same words.

**_I was bored when I made this I think its also cute just imagine Sesshoumaru being like that...actually imagine a chibi Sesshoumaru doing that eee that would be soo Ka-wa-ii! okay hope you like it (Hits chest with fist and gives you the peace sign) Peace people_**


End file.
